


a bit high

by em0shua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Highschool SEVENTEEN, Highschool Setting, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, bassist!mingyu, goth!minghao, mentioned weed, mentions of side ships, only a little angst tho no big angst, skater!minghao, yo they in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0shua/pseuds/em0shua
Summary: mingyu sees skater boy. mingyu does not like skater boy. mingyu maybe gets feelings for skater boy after being asked to smoke with him... the rest? mingyu maybe falls in love with skater boy.





	a bit high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shownus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownus/gifts).

> hello!! i am back once again with another oneshot YEEE!!! this is dedicated to best gamer girl RINNBEANS!! she's writing a gyuhao fic as well so i'll link her profile but yeah!! i hope u guys like :]  
also this isn't very proofread so sorry for grammar mistakes!!!  
also sorry the spaces are weird.. i'm still trying to get used to the ao3 formatting!

Mingyu knew many things. He knew that his favorite animals were cats, he knew that he enjoyed playing the bass, he also knew that birds couldn’t physically pee and he knew for sure that he was going to fail his beginner painting and drawing course this semester if he didn’t start to pay attention now. He always tried to pay attention and be attentive in class but the more he tried, the harder it was for him to actually focus. So instead he let his mind wander wherever it felt like it, which was already a mistake because the second he began to relax he felt a crumpled piece of paper hit the back of his head. He had a feeling he knew who threw it so it was no surprise when he shifted his head back and Minghao was chuckling in the back with his friends. Mingyu let out a small sigh and shifted back forward in his desk. He couldn’t wait until school was over for the day, then Minghao wouldn’t annoy his brains out and push his temper any longer.

* * *

It wasn’t like Mingyu was interested in the tall lanky boy with long black hair and a skateboard, because why would he be when all he did was annoy him and be a total and complete dickhead? That’s what any rational person would think at this point, but Mingyu was anything but rational. He was desperate. Not for a relationship of any kind of course, but to know more about the so-called “Stoner skater kid.” Mingyu’s friends caught onto this quickly and before he knew it every conversation was about Xu Minghao.

“Hey Mingyu,” Seungcheol said wrapping up the cords to the amp. The tone in his voice was bubbly and playful. Mingyu knew exactly what he was going to say so he, like Mingyu often did to get out of conversations, played dumb.

“Yeah? Do you need to copy my chem homework again or something?” Mingyu called from over his shoulder.

“Nope. I finished it.” Mingyu glanced over at Seungcheol and he still had a disgustingly huge smirk on his face.

Mingyu heard Seokmin snicker from the back of the garage and before he knew it his entire group of friends erupted in laughter that echoed in the tiny enclosed space.

“Seriously?” Mingyu asked clearly annoyed at his friend’s immaturity.

“I can’t believe bass boy Mingyu is into stoner goth boy Minghao.” Hansol burst out in laughter almost falling over on the floor.

“I am NOT into Minghao out of all people, gross.” Mingyu finished putting his guitar in its case and turned to look at all of his friends who were still laughing their literal asses off.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say Mingyu.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

“Why does no one believe me? What do you have that proves I even remotely like him.” Mingyu Scoffed

“We see you after school Mingyu, don’t play dumb we all know” Joshua sighed looking him in the eyes.

“Yeah Mingyu you’ve practically been stalking every day after school, we have eyes we can see.” Hansol retorted. 

“You all make me sick, I’m going home now Goodnight.” Mingyu made a fake barfing noise and flipped off his friends as he left for home. 

Everyone remaining in the garage just looked at each other and smiled like they knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

Day 3. It was day 3 of Mingyu watching Minghao stand in his circle of friends for about 10 minutes and just watching Minghao’s presence. One thing Mingyu had learned from observing Minghao was the doodles on his skateboard and shoes. Mingyu thought they were quite unique and kind of cute to tell the truth, but he was always so far away he couldn’t see what any of them were without squinting so much his vision blurred. He wanted to ask Minghao about them some time but he Minghao kind of hated his guts. 

Mingyu’s friend group and Minghao’s didn’t get along the best. There had been some stupid drama sophomore yeat that was a lot to get into but it basically ended in the two friend groups that exist now. Since Mingyu and Minghao joined the separate friend groups later they were kind of expected to have a mutual hate or rivalry. 

Mingyu sighed, he really wanted to know more about Minghao’s doodles and Minghao in general. Mingyu got a crazy idea, it was kind of maybe definitely not a good one but he had to execute it within the next 2 minutes or he would miss his chance. He had practice with his friends later but he didn’t think this would take long.

Mingyu watched as Minghao set his board on the ground and waved his friends goodbye. Minghao’s friends dispersed their separate ways and Minghao skated off away from the school. Mingyu didn’t see his friends around so he began to trail behind Minghao at a distance far enough that he wouldn’t be seen. Or so he thought. About 3 blocks away from the school Minghao stopped his board, kicked it up and rested it underneath his arm. He whipped his body in Mingyu’s direction. So much for following at a safe distance.

_ “Shit shit shit shit shit shit he totally knows he’s gonna beat me up or some shit now oh my god, what if I can’t make it to practice because I'm dead… Oh my god, what if he kills me?”  _ Mingyu stopped in his tracks as Mnighao stood about 7 feet in front of him.

“Kim Mingyu right?” Minghao asked cocking his head to the side and giving a warm smile.

“U-Uh yeah, sorry I was um heading to practice and I um I got lost.” Mingyu cringed at his awful lie.

“You play bass right?” Minghao asked suddenly.

“Y-yeah! How’d you know?” Mingyu laughed awkwardly adjusting his glasses a bit.

“Jeonghan told me, and you’re always carrying that giant case around.” Minghao laughed.

It was silent for a few moments and just when Mingyu was about to say something to break the tension, Minghao blurted out:

“Have you ever smoked before?” 

Mingyu was completely brought back by the question. Was Minghao, a really hot skater boy who he got caught looking at asking him to smoke weed with him?

“If you mean weed, no, never.” Mingyu was still in shock a bit from the question, and his eyes wouldn’t stop widening.

“Come to my place, it’s 3 minutes from here.” Minghao smiled brightly at him and played with his chain necklace.

“You barely know me and you’re inviting me to your house to smoke weed?” Mingyu chuckled rocking back and forth on his feet.

“Yeah? It’s fucking hot out here and it doesn’t matter if I barely know you, you’re cute and I can get to know you?” Minghao smirked again. God that smirk, Mingyu was sure it would be the death of him.

“Okay.” Mingyu’s mouth formed into a smile and he walked with Minghao to his house.

* * *

Mingyu was definitely high off of his ass. He wasn’t sure how he was going to show up to band practice like this but everything seemed so blurry and amusing to him, he didn’t really care. He laid on Minghao’s bed with his face facing the ceiling. He felt the bed move a little bit and moments later he felt a head on his chest. Minghao’s to be specific.

“You feel okay?” Minghao asked tracing circles on Mingyu’s chest. Minghao was also definitely stoned.

“Yeah, I feel… Great actually” Mingyu smiled and laughed some more. This caused Minghao to laugh too and soon they felt like they couldn’t breathe. Minghao turned to look at Mingyu and Mingyu did the same. The low red lights Minghao has in his room made Minghao look absolutely gorgeous Mingyu had decided.

Mingyu felt a hand brush against his cheek and stroke it slowly. Mingyu felt so out of his body right now that literally, everything felt like it was floating. He took Minghao’s hand off of his cheek and held it softly. They were so close together, their faces almost touching. Mingyu could hear Minghao’s steady breaths. Mingyu slowly began to close the space in between them and their lips touched. The kiss was sloppy but it felt so electrifying. Minghao tasted like weed, but of course, Mingyu didn’t mind at all. Minghao pressed harder into the kiss and tangled his legs around Mingyu. They both parted breathing heavily, not knowing what to say next. 

Mingyu looked at Minghao and smiled.

“Can I know about the doodles on your shoes and your skateboard?”

* * *

The next day at practice Mingyu was of course, bombarded by questions by his friends that apparently needed to know EVERYTHING.

“Was he a good kisser?” Seungcheol asked setting up the drum set.

“Oh come on I know he is Jeonghan told me.” Joshua rolled his eyes

“Josh, why do you talk about Jeonghan so much?” Hansol inquired.

“Nothing. No reason, at all I promise.” He said nervously

“How’d you even get inside his house?” Seokmin laughed loudly.

“Everyone please I know you are all very curious about my weed date with stoner boy but one question at a time please.” Mingyu took his guitar out of the case, plugged it into the amp and began tuning it.

“Mingyu you should invite Minghao to our showcase,” Seungkwan suggested.

“I don’t think he’d wanna come,” Mingyu said with a pick in his mouth.

“Yeah, sure because the guy that you got stoned with and made out with wouldn’t think seeing you play an instrument is hot.” Joshua set up his mic stand helped the rest of the band with their instruments.

“Mingyu please just invite him God, if he asked me to get high with him do you know how fast I’d follow him to his house.” Seungkwan pleaded.

“Seungkwan you hate the smell of weed.” Hansol called from the back.

“Yeah because YOU always smell like it times 1000,” Seungkwan argued back and stuck his tongue out.

Mingyu smiled silently at his friends. Maybe he would invite Minghao to the showcase after all.

* * *

The date was September 15th. The day of the showcase. Mingyu had invited Minghao to come, as suggested by his friends. Mingyu had been hanging out with Minghao for a couple of weeks and he had learned so much about him, he was very interesting and Mingyu wasn’t surprised. In fact, he felt bad that he wasn’t more interesting but Minghao didn’t care at all. So far Mingyu learned that Minghao enjoyed writing and drawing, which is why he drew all over his shoes and his skateboard. He also learned that Minghao really liked coffee and frogs, which he didn’t question because he thought it was adorable how much he admired them. 

Today, Mingyu decided to ride his bike to school since he had left his instrument at Seungcheol’s house and he was going to bring everyone’s things to the school later. The air was crisp and the leaves were barely turning orange and yellow. Although it wasn’t that cold Mingyu wore a scarf and a light sweater. He started thinking about Minghao, his hair, his eyes, his everything. Mingyu loved to think about Minghao every second of the day. Although the feeling was new to him considering Minghao used to throw spitballs and crumpled paper at him when he was bored in art. Mingyu wondered what compelled Minghao to like him, really all he did was play his guitar and sleep. Minghao had told him once, (when they were both high for the second time) that the reason he liked Mingyu was because of his bright and happy energy. Then he said, “You’re like the sun, but  _ mine _ and I can hold you. I can’t hold the sun, but if I could, I'm sure it would feel just like you.” Mingyu thought about it every single day because frankly, it was hard not to.

When Mingyu got to school to park his bike, he noticed Minghao sitting against the concrete wall, with his skateboard on his side scrolling through his phone with a face devoid of emotion. Mingyu looked at him for a moment and shoved his phone in his pocket. Mingyu began walking towards Minghao and slid down on the wall beside him. It took Minghao a moment to notice the taller boy sitting next to him but he eventually lifted up his head and turned off his phone.

“Hey,” Mingyu spoke carefully

“Hi,” Minghao responded trying to smile but it obviously wasn’t working that well.

Mingyu hesitated for a few moments and finally got the courage to say something to break the silence first this time.

“Is everything alright?” Mingyu asked concerned looking at Minghao’s face.

“Yeah- No, Yeah everything is fine.” Minghao scratched his head and leaned it against the concrete wall.

Mingyu shifted his weight so he was fully facing Minghao and stared at him intensely. Minghao hesitantly looked up and let out a small chuckle and said,

“You’re such a dork Kim Mingyu.” 

“I know, but I’m your favorite dork right?” Mingyu smiled looking at Minghao once again.

“You could say that.” He laughed again, but his smile quickly disappeared and small tears began to run down his cheek.

Mingyu quickly took his finger and wiped them away and moved his hand to Minghao’s as his small tears quickly turned into sobs.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here to listen to you or do whatever you need me to do.” Mingyu said quickly.

“I-I know, I’m just, it’s too much to explain.” Minghao sobbed again.

Mingyu helped Minghao stand and pulled him into a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into Minghao’s shoulder and moved his hand up and down his back. Minghao continued sobbing, drenching Mingyu’s shirt in tears but Mingyu didn’t care at all. Minghao moved in closer to Mingyu and stopped sobbing. Mingyu ran his fingers through Minghao’s thick black hair, and Minghao stayed in Mingyu’s chest for a while. He lifted his head up and looked at Mingyu, and Mingyu did the same. 

“I’m sorry for that, I promise I’ll explain everything to you I’ve just been going through a lot,” Minghao whispered.

“Don’t apologize Minghao, I’m always going to be here for you okay?” Mingyu brushed Minghao’s bangs and wiped more of his tears with his thumb.

“Thank you Mingyu.” Minghao fell back into Mingyu’s chest and they both stood there for a while just holding each other. Before they expected it, the bell rang and neither of the boys were startled by it. They both knew they had the same idea in their mind before Mingyu said,

“Feel like ditching first period today?” He smiled down at Minghao.

“I didn’t know you liked skipping class Mister ‘I get A’s and B’s like it’s my job.’” Minghao poked his chest.

“Hm, well if I’m skipping with you I don’t mind.” Mingyu poked him back.

“Okay Mr. badboy, wanna get some coffee?” Minghao leaned down to kick up his board and put it under his arm.

“You read my mind.” Mingyu smiled and reached for Minghao’s hand. He smiled softly when he felt Minghao’s fingers intertwine with his. They both walked off of the campus not caring about class, and down to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

Mingyu and his friends were just about ready to go on stage for the showcase. He was nervous of course, but Minghao had promised he would come. Although feeling nervous, Mingyu couldn’t help but worry about Minghao and his breakdown earlier. He knew that Minghao didn’t like people knowing he had feelings but he could tell something was definitely off. 

Mingyu’s thoughts were interrupted by Seungkwan tapping his shoulder and handing him his guitar.

“Hey, we’re on in five.” Seungkwan walked ran back out onto the stage and helped set up the instruments.

Mingyu took a deep breath and slung his guitar strap on his shoulder and began to fix his hair in the mirror. He noticed his friends from the corner of his eye doing some extremely stupid game that he couldn’t comprehend. He smiled as their laughter filled the small backstage area.

“You guys are on.” The stage manager spoke looking down at her clipboard and adjusting her Mic and earpiece. 

The band gathered their things and headed on stage. Mingyu didn’t normally get stage fright but tonight’s crowd was big. Practically the entire school filled the auditorium and everyone’s voices went silent as the group walked on the stage. Mingyu didn’t notice Minghao anywhere. He began to get nervous but Seungcheol was almost done with their introduction and they were about to start so he shrugged it off and made sure his guitar was in the right position and his mic was adjusted to his height. Soon the lights dimmed to a cool blue and violet color, and the drums counted in the rest of the band.

Mingyu still didn’t see Minghao but he took a deep breath and began playing his part of the song, Everyone in the crowd watched in awe as the school’s one and only band played their song. Mingyu noticed a small crack of light coming from the hallway as the auditorium door opened and closed. He noticed a tall lanky figure walk in and lean against the wall. He smiled and continued playing. The song was at the chorus and by now the band had everyone in the auditorium jumping up and down and cheering. Mingyu noticed Minghao’s face light up with a squished smile when the lights turned orange for a second. The song finished and the auditorium erupted with cheers and applause. Everyone in the band joined hands and bowed as the crowd cheered louder. 

Joshua broke away from the hand chain and walked over to the microphone.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! We’re so glad you could all be here. As much as we would like to perform another song, we have to hand it over to the next act.” Joshua’s voice got quieter to Mingyu as all he did was stare at Minghao. Minghao noticed him staring and made a heart with both of his hands from across the auditorium. Mingyu smiled and looked down again. The band started to pack up their instruments quickly and leave the stage, so Mingyu did the same.

“You guys all did great!” Seungcheol smiled at everyone giving out high fives.

Mingyu noticed Jeonghan in the corner leaning against the wall, blonde hair and all. He wasn’t surprised when Joshua walked over to him and gave him a hug. The rest of the band wasn’t surprised either, the only person Joshua was talking about for the past month was Jeonghan. So instead of making playful comments, they all smiled at each other and went their separate ways. 

Mingyu went back to the makeup stand and collected his things. He was startled when he felt two arms sneak around his waist and hold him. Looking back in the mirror, he saw Minghao making eye contact with him through the mirror. He smiled and turned his torso to face Minghao, putting one arm on the makeup stand.

“You looked really good playing your guitar. It suits you.” Minghao smiled looking up at Mingyu.

“How did you even get backstage?” Mingyu laughed.

“I know people,” Minghao responded and winked.

“Of course,” Mingyu laughed and reached for Minghaos hand.

“But, thank you. Personally, I think  _ you  _ look way cooler than me riding your board.” Mingyu laughed and sighed happily as he felt Minghao’s fingers brush up and down his hand.

“Ew, can you guys do that somewhere else you make me wanna barf.” Mingyu heard Jeonghan’s voice from the corner and whipped his head over to see him and Joshua facing each other with their arms draped over each other.

“Says you, dipshit.” Minghao spit back and playfully stuck out his tongue.

Mingyu laughed and Minghao turned back to Mingyu. They both looked at each other for some time, just getting lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Guys I’m heading home, I’m gonna bring Hansol and Seungkwan,” Seungcheol called from the back still packing up his instruments. Seungkwan and Hansol were having a stupid argument over why smoking weed was making Hansol lose his brain cells.

Minghao laughed at Mingyu’s friends as they continued to bicker.

“Hey listen, if you’re not busy can we go to your place or you can come to mine.” Mingyu offered.

“Mingyu, I am  _ never _ busy.” Minghao laughed.

“So that’s a yes?” Mingyu chuckled and continued to gather his things.

“Of course. Is my place okay again?” Minghao asked grinning.

“Always.” Mingyu smiled and shoved his things in his backpack.

“Alright, let’s go.” Minghao smiled and grabbed Mingyu’s wrist.

* * *

Surprisingly, this time they were together they weren’t high. Instead, they were sitting on Minghao’s couch, curled up in a blanket, and watching  _ Carrie _ . Minghao’s parents were away on a business deal, since they were both working in the business industry. Mingyu didn’t really enjoy horror movies, but he was with Minghao so it was okay. Mingyu had also learned Minghao  _ loved _ old horror films. He had seen about every one since he came to Minghao’s house. They were both tired, and barely awake because the showcase was draining. Mingyu had thought Minghao had fallen asleep in his lap until he heard his small voice speak.

“Mingyu,” He started.

“Yes?” He asked looking down at him.

“What are we exactly?” 

Mingyu’s breath hitched and he exhaled shakily.

“What do you want us to be?” He responded, stroking his hair.

“I want us to be…” He trailed off to think for a moment, then thought of what to say.

“I want us to be us. I want us to be together and I wanna hold your hand all the time and just… and just do things with you and just kiss your stupid dorky face..” Minghao spit out.

Mingyu laughed, and Minghao sat up with an annoyed look on his face.

“What? I’m telling the truth, you’re just so… I don’t know what I’m saying I don’t know what I want to say I just I like you so much and I like everything you do, I just- I like you. I like you so much that it hurts sometimes and I cry because we just-” 

Mingyu cut off Minghao’s long ramble with a kiss. Startled at first, Minghao awkwardly closed his eyes and pressed harder into the kiss. He ran his long fingers through Mingyu’s hair and gently pushed Mingyu’s shoulders into the couch without breaking the kiss. Mingyu slid his hand up Minghao’s back and rubbed it slowly as their kiss deepened once more. When they finally parted with heavy breathing, Minghao slowly set himself on Mingyu’s chest as an arm wrapped around his small waist.

“So.. You wanna be my boyfriend?” Mingyu chuckled.

“I can’t believe you didn’t ask me sooner you dickhead.” Minghao gave him a small flick on his arm.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to your  _ boyfriend, _ ” Mingyu whispered back.

“Yeah, Yeah... Okay,  _ boyfriend.” _ Minghao mocked as he laid back on Mingyu’s chest. 

“Does this mean I can say something now?” Mingyu asked, grinning.

“Hmmm… I’m mad at you right now but fine.” Minghao scoffed.

“I like your face,  _ a lot _ .” Mingyu nuzzled his head into Minghao’s hair.

“Ew, I regret saying fine.” Minghao giggled and cupped Mingyu’s face in his hands.

Mingyu grinned again with his cute toothy smile as he made eye contact with Minghao.

“But… I like your face even more.” Minghao laughed and pulled Mingyu’s face closer to his as their lips met once again, but this time for a shorter more meaningful kiss.

Mingyu opened his eyes after the kiss and sighed with content.

“I could get used to that.” He let out as he laid back on the couch.

“Yeah, me too,” Minghao giggled and began playing with Mingyu’s hoodie strings.

“Good,” Mingyu let out a deep breath, and they both closed their eyes. Falling asleep on the couch, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! thank you for reading if you did! this was a bit longer than my other oneshots but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! leave kudos and sum comments :] and if you want follow me on twt!  
@ shualuvsite <3


End file.
